The marine corps
|details = This is a request from the maritime guild master. Seeing your achievements in the guild, he wants you to look into the history of maritime warfare. Go talk to the guildmaster for further details |step1 = /The Duties of the Navy/Seville/Maritime Guildmaster/ Welcome. My occupation often require me to interact with the navy. In hopes to carry out the conversation smoothly, I want to know more about the histories involving maritime warfare. Now, as you are quite accomplished in this field, I believe you'd get the hang of it quickly. Please go and find out more from the city's scholar. |step2 = /Galleys and maritime warfare/Seville/Scholar/ History of maritime warfare? I'm afraid this is outside of my field. Though I do believe the history of maritime warfare is closely tied to the history of ships. In ancient times, galleys were the mainstream. Maritime warfare largely involved ramming and boarding. In other words, the tactics were composed of melee battles and seizures. |step3 = /From galleys to sailing ship/Seville/Scholar/ Then, when sailing ships came in to fashion, war tactics began to evolve... but, from this and onward, I think you better go ask a warfare expert. There's a famous mercenary in Rome called Wallenstein. You should go and find out what he has to say. |step4 = /Warfare expert/Rome/Wallenstein/ The current state of maritime warfare? Why don't you just ask the big heads in your country?... Well, it's not like they'll talk easily. Fine. I'll teach you a thing or two. |step5 = /Current tactics/Rome/Wallenstein/ In current maritime warfare, both galleys and sail ships are used. While galleys emphasize traditional melee warfare, sail ships utilize canons. As to which one is more effective, it would depend on the finesse of the sailors. But personally, I believe, as technologies progress, sail ships would take the lead. |step6 = /The elites of Ispania/Rome/Wallenstein/ Oh yes, have you heard of the 'marine corps' organization in Ispania? It is an organisation controlled by the nation, and they specialize in naval boarding. One should simply prepare for defeat if they get near. Well, this is the end of my lecture. Why don't you report back to the guild? |step7 = /The marine corps/Seville/Maritime Guild Master/ Thank you. It is very informative. So our marine corps is well known to our surrounding nations... I've been thinking, why don't you join the marine corps? With your achievements, it should pose no problem. In combination to the rewards from this investigation, I'll issue a recommendation letter for you from the guild. |stepfinal = History of maritime warfare and the marine corps/// In conclusion, the history of maritime warfare is closely linked to the evolution of ships technology. Furthermore, there exists a maritime specialist organization called the 'naval corps' in Ispania. Now that I have a recommendation letter from the guild, maybe I'll switch jobs when I'm interested |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = |item2 = |item3 = |item4 = |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = }}